The present invention provides a new and useful door locking device, door locking assembly, and method of constructing a door locking assembly.
In the applicant's experience, a young child being able to open a door can be a dangerous condition. As an example, the front door of a home or apartment can be a particular place of worry, if a young child could unlock even a deadbolt and open the door. Thus, applicant perceived an important need for a way to secure the door in a way that a young child could not reach and unlock. In addition, when the door is an apartment door, and the tenant may risk issues with a landlord if the tenant damages the door, providing an apartment door with a way to secure the door in a way that does minimal damage to the door and still achieves applicant's basic objective of preventing a child from opening the door presented an additional challenge. In addition, with many elderly building occupants, e.g. in an assisted living environment, a nursing home environment the same types of concerns and issues can also present themselves, particularly with respect to mentally impaired residents (e.g. Alzheimer patients).
Applicant's solution to those concerns and issues have led to a new and useful way of accomplishing those objectives; i.e. provide a secure way of locking a door in a way that prevents a child or elderly person (e.g. a mentally impaired patient) from opening the door when they should not be opening it, and accomplishing that objective in a way that minimizes damage to the door structure. Applicant has provided a new and useful door locking device, door locking assembly, and method of constructing a door locking assembly that achieve those objectives.
Applicant's invention is designed to not allow children or persons with mental issues to open a hinged door and exit or enter a room or a house. The invention is also designed so as the person leaves or enters they can secure the door. The remote capability allows only persons with the activation or deactivation remote to control the lock and unlock of the device. The main entrance of the house is the primary place for this device so those persons or children are not able to get outside but the second important place is for the bathroom door adding security to the medicine cabinet. Another useful place is a closet door that contains chemicals. Unlike a deadbolt that everyone can reach even a small child on a chair the locking device of the present invention can be mounted high on the door and jamb and can be remote controlled. It gives security to a parent or family member that the person or child cannot get out of or into areas without permission to do so.